joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Izuru Kamukura (Literal)
Summary Izuru Kamukura is the subject of the Hope Cultivation Program, gaining all talents known to Humanity. However, the procedure involved massive modifications to his brain that nearly drove him to insanity before he was lobotomized, effectively banishing his feelings, memories, hobbies, and his very identity to the darkest recesses of his mind. Making him a person that he is now, one without any motivations and lost his heart, metaphorically. Powers and Stats Tier: Above 0 (Can do anything to get his wanted Tier) | 8-C, likely higher | Possibly 7-B up to 7-A | High 6-C | High 2-A, likely higher | Unknown (Too bored to get a tier) Name: Izuru Kamukura Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Too bored for a gender, likely Male. Age: Likely 18-20, possibly less than 10 years as Izuru is just a newborn man. Classification: Human, Ultimate Hope Powers and Abilities: Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Weapon Mastery, Master Martial Artist, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Genius Intelligence, Hacking, Supernatural Luck, Stealth Mastery, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation, Can erase memories of periods of up to at least 2-3 years (possibly higher), Data Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Robot Creation, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Accuracy (With pinpoint accuracy, he can hit a small target from 30 feet away with or without obstacles or restricting angles), Expert Gambler, Possesses every sort of talent known to humanity, Can detect the lies of others (Outright states that he possesses a Talent that allows him to determine whether or not someone is lying with ease), Instinctive Reaction, Superhuman Charisma Attack Potency: Absolute Infinity+++ (Can do anything if he wanted to) | Building level, likely higher (Casually sent Mukuro flying with a simple backhand) | Possibly City level up to Mountain level, he can create nuclear bombs that rivals countries that manufactures nuclear bombs like North Korea and Russia | Large Island level, can hack the Neo World Program with his hacking skills | Multiverse level+, likely higher (Thinks that Atua, a God that's above time and space, is a boring character and is just a boring lie | Irrelevant+, likely higher (Too bored to do anything) Speed: Omnipresent+++ (If he wanted to) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Far faster than Mukuro, barely dodged a bullet that he wasn’t able to see coming until the very last second) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Far faster than Mukuro, barely dodged a bullet that he wasn’t able to see coming until the very last second) | Irrelevant+ (He's too bored to get his own speed) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (He can lift anything if he wanted to) | At least Superhuman | Infinite (A deity above time and space is too boring for him) | Irrelevant+ (He's too bored to lift anything) Striking Strength: Absolute Infinity+++ (He can strike as hard as he want to) | At least Building Class | Multiversal+ (Above Atua) | Unknown (He's too bored to find his correct Striking Strength) Durability: Absolute Infinity+++ (He can be the most durable thing you can think of, even if you create a whole new level, he's always above it) | At least Building level, likely higher | At least Multiverse level+, likely higher | Unknown++ (It is too boring for him to get his correct Durability) Stamina: Absolute Infinity+++ (If he wants to have limitless stamina, he will have it) | High | Unknown++ (Should be superior to a Deity that's above time and space) Range: Absolute Infinity+++ (Can have any range if he wants to) | Standard melee range normally, higher by using weapons | High Multiversal+ | Unknown++ (Too bored to have his range) Standard Equipment: Can use anything known to Humanity, usually his fabulously long hair. Intelligence: He knows everything as he is smarter than everyone. Weaknesses: Too bored to fight but he usually ends up stomping every opponents casually. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Talents: *'Ultimate Hope:' As the subject of the Hope Cultivation Project, Izuru Kamukura (and later Hajime Hinata) gained every talent that had ever been researched by Hope's Peak Academy, only to a significantly greater degree. **'Ultimate Analyst:' Junko Enoshima's Talent, Izuru is able to read and analyze anything virtually instantaneously, being able to determine the personality, abilities, thoughts, and history of his foes with a mere glance. As such, he is able to predict virtually anything that comes his way unless it is completely outside of logic and possibility that Izuru has witnessed, such as a student being able to fire a gun after their head was chopped off by a chainsaw. (That is PIS as Izuru let himself get hurt by altering his Durability). **'Ultimate Clairvoyant:' Yasuhiro Hagakure's Talent, which allows Izuru is able to directly predict the future. However, Hagakure only had a thirty percent chance of success, but Izuru's would presumably be higher. **'Ultimate Impostor:' Izuru is able to use the data he analyzes from those around him to flawlessly replicate their personality and voice. The original impostor's skills were such that despite the blatantly different build between him and the actual Byakuya Togami, no one around them could believe that the impostor wasn't the actual Togami. In addition, they also seemed to be able to quickly replicate one's clothes, hairstyle, and skills, as they mimicked Munakata's swordsmanship to fight alongside him in combat. As Ultimate Hope, Izuru's abilities should be even greater than the original impostor's. **'Ultimate Lucky Student:' Nagito Komaeda's Talent, Izuru possesses incredible amounts of good luck, instantly turning most events in his favor. For instance, when Nagito attempted to shoot Izuru, the gun jammed despite being completely functional moments prior as well as Nagito's own luck. In another fight Nagito had with Izuru, the former was able to completely bring down an entire building by knocking out all of he restraining bolts and nuts simply by throwing a ball, but Izuru was completely unharmed due to his own luck. **'Ultimate Martial Artist:' The talent of Sakura Ogami, Izuru is a master of every martial art known to man, being able to flawlessly utilize any number of martial arts at once to create a mixed martial arts style that went undefeated for over 400 victories and even overwhelmed Mukuro Ikusaba's talents as the Ultimate Soldier in Danganronpa IF. As Ultimate Hope, Izuru's skill should be even greater. Izuru should also possess the talents of the other martial artists to have attended Hope's Peak Academy, including the Ultimate Boxer, Ultimate Wrestler, and Ultimate Aikido Master. **'Ultimate Secret Agent:' Yuuto Kamishiro's Talent, Izuru is able to completely mask his presence to the point of being completely imperceptible, being able to watch the murders of his classmates while standing right next to them without being seen, heard, smelled, or otherwise noticed. **'Ultimate Soldier:' Mukuro Ikusaba's Talent, Izuru possesses every skill related to combat and has mastered them to the point of gaining inhuman levels of strength, speed, and endurance, allowing him to wade through gunfire without taking a scratch and disarm a group of armed soldiers (who were formerly known as Ultimate Talents in their own right) with ease. **'Ultimate Swordsman:' Peko Pekoyama's, Izuru is able to use a sword to an extent where it could be better than Peko's swordstyle. Peko could contend with Mukuro, a person that can battle with a lot of fighters at once, albeit the latter, Mukuro, was only using a knife and still managed to somehow be almost equal with Peko. **'Ultimate Neurologist:' The talent of Yasuke Matsuda, Yasuke has a broad knowledge and understanding of human psychology and the complexities of the human brain. It's also safe to assume that his medical knowledge also covers variety of other medical specialties as well, not just limited to neurology, Izuru's skills on this field would presumably be higher than Yasuke himself. **'Ultimate Animator:' Ryota Mitarai's talent, Izuru possesses immense knowledge and skills in animation. He holds the ability to brainwash or manipulate people's memories with this talent. However, Ryota's Hope Video is imperfect as it requires prolonged exposure to completely brainwash them, but Izuru's would presumably be stronger. **'Ultimate Programmer:' Chihiro Fujisaki Talent, as an expert programmer, Izuru can create artificial intelligence programs that are extremely sophisticated, to the degree where the AI can implant someone's memories into another AI form, just like what Chihiro's Alter Ego did, by using his programming and memories of the Real Chiaki, it has managed to create AI Chiaki. Izuru should be equal or better than Chihiro in terms of programming, as shown that he was able to fix the mental instabilities of his friends inside the Neo World Program by creating an Artificial Intelligence called the World Destroyer. **'Ultimate Detective:' The talent of Kyoko Kirigiri, Izuru is an extremely skilled detective and should be able to solve clues with little to no clues, that even Junko Enoshima knew that if he were ever motivated enough to try despite the fact that her meticulous plans had rapidly plunged the entire world into despair, he could still easily defeat her, possibly due to this talent being one of the main factors along with the Ultimate Analyst, as Kyoko was considered to be a threat to her plans and had to make her forget her own Ultimate/Talent in the first game. **'Ultimate Mechanic:' Kazuichi Soda's Talent, Izuru is a skilled inventor and a genius mechanic. One of the most successful creations of Kazuichi was his enormous Monokuma robot, which was able to rampage through cities and buildings with ease, Izuru should be able to perform better than what Kazuichi can do. **'Ultimate Musician:' Ibuki Mioda's Talent, Izuru is a very talented musician. As a talented musician, he can do anything related to music. Singing, playing instruments, writing lyrics and musics. Ibuki, a talented musician, was able to memorize the order of people that spoke in a power outage where people can't see and also managed to memorize what they've said with 100% accuracy, he should technically have these abilities as he has the same talent as Ibuki. **'Ultimate Gambler:' Celestia Lundenberg's Talent, as a skilled gambler, he should be on a par or better than Celestia. For instance, Celestia won a Shogi Tournament without really knowing how the game works (though she claims this was due to her luck she was born with, even though her poker-face helped and was a factor), and also has amassed over ten million dollars at some point. *'Ultimate Secrets:' **'Ultimate Precognition:' A talent he formulated for the purpose of avoiding to waste his time by fighting boring opponents. Though, he's too talented that the talent he created lets him predicts the future with 100% accuracy, which lets him avoid encountering boring events and situations when the purpose of the talent was only to give him Instinctive Reactions. Possibly overlapping Ultimate Clairvoyant. **'Ultimate Affluent Progeny:' Byakuya Togami's talent, as a powerful and wealthy student, he should be able to rival Byakuya that has made millions in a day with ease. Both also should have or be able to have access to nuclear weapons. **'Ultimate Weather Forecaster:' One of the talents that he obtained in the Hope Cultivation Program, being able to predict the weather with 100% accuracy. He also has immense knowledge on weathers. **'Ultimate Debater:' A talent he formulated to casually debate in Versus Threads and win easily by just saying short yet informative words. Techniques: Ultimate Precognition: *'Auto-dodge Mechanism:' An ability that has been formulated due to the creation of the Ultimate Precognition, it lets him dodge automatically, with or without knowledge of someone attacking him and no matter how fast the attack is. He has been shown to perfectly dodge continuous attacks from Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Analyst. *'Perfect Clairvoyance:' Another ability that has been perfected due to the creation of the Ultimate Precognition, he predicts the future of every objects with 100% accuracy by just looking at them. Ultimate Impostor: *'Declaration of War:' As the Ultimate Impostor, he can flawlessly fool everyone by disguising as someone powerful while having clearly different builds. As the "Twogami" was able to declare war and for people to try and kill him, in exchange, the killer will inherit Byakuya's power. This is also useful for April Fools day but knowing how he knows what will happen, he likely won't use this as this is too boring for him. Ultimate Debater: *'"This Character" FRA:' Says FRA in a Versus Thread and his side wins flawlessly due to Charisma. *'Extreme Wanking:' Wanks a character in a Versus Thread and not get noticed. *'Extreme Paraphrasing:' A greater form, above copy-pasting. So excellent at paraphrasing that the words look completely different from where it originated and as this requires little to no effort, he's not wasting his time with boring things. Key: Omnipotent Izuru Kamukura | Izuru with PIS and manipulated by plot (He let himself get manipulated by the plot, out of sympathy) | With nuclear bombs | With Neo World Program | As a Deity | When bored